<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alex Gets Crafty by idk_books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681829">Alex Gets Crafty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books'>idk_books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Chaos, Comfort, Crafts, Crochet, F/F, Gen, Sisters, Tequila, Whiskey &amp; Scotch, YouTube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_books/pseuds/idk_books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Danvers uses Youtube tutorials and Tequila to find comfort in the wake of her break-up with Maggie. In doing so, she finally meets her match and has to be rescued by her sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alex Gets Crafty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been re-watching Supergirl whilst knitting which led me to this idea... Just a bit of fun, really!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kara received the text from her sister - “911. My apartment” - she’d feared the worst. It was hard not to given both of their career paths. In the seconds it took to fly there - she hadn’t wasted time in changing, dozens of scenarios ran through her head ranging from shape shifting monsters to a fire consuming the whole building but nothing prepared her for the scene that met her as she crashed through the window. Or the laughter that exploded out of her. Alex’s usually immaculate-to-the-point-of-being-clinical apartment was now filled with the bits of broken window that Kara’s arrival had brought but also balls of wool which appeared to have unravelled and taken over every available surface both vertical and horizontal. Alex was sat on the floor propped up by the sofa in the middle of this chaos.</p><p>“Alex!” Kara managed to exclaim in between laughs, “What happened?”</p><p>Alex gestured wordlessly around her, strands of wool caught between her fingers.</p><p>“Seriously. What’s going on?” Kara asked, picking her way through the carnage, “I thought there was an emergency. I was imagining all sorts.”</p><p>Alex still didn’t say anything, instead limply tried to gather up one of the many balls of wool but ended up somehow tying her ankles together.</p><p>“Here, let me,” Kara said releasing Alex’s feet and within seconds she had all of the balls gathered and stacked neatly on the kitchen counter. She sat down next to Alex who was still slumped on the floor now free from her wooly prison but with her head in her hands. “So, are you going to tell me what’s been happening here?” Kara asked, reaching an arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulling her into her.</p><p>Eventually Alex lifted her head, “I though it was time for a hobby,” she said weakly.</p><p>“And you thought you’d try knitting?” Kara asked, picking a rogue strand of wool from Alex’s hair.</p><p>“Crochet,” Alex corrected.</p><p>“And you needed this much wool?” Kara asked, “What were you thinking of making? A tent?”</p><p>“I may have gone to the craft store after a few glasses of scotch,” Alex admitted, reaching for the glass sat next to her.</p><p>“And now?” Kara automatically caught her sister’s hand and set the glass back down.</p><p>“I may have had one… or two,” Alex replied sheepishly, clasping her hands around her knees.</p><p>“Well, you know what they say, don’t drink and craft,” Kara said, barely suppressing another giggle.</p><p>“Now is not the time for jokes,” Alex said, her teeth gritted.</p><p>“I’m sorry. But you have to admit, it is pretty funny,” Kara grinned.</p><p>“For you, maybe,” Alex retorted defensively.</p><p>Kara smiled quietly to herself, still processing what was happening; her sister who was usually defined by her cool and measured approach to everything had been bested by a ball of wool.“ Does this have anything to do with Maggie?” she asked quietly, suddenly serious.</p><p>“No,” Alex said defiantly.</p><p>Kara raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Alex said, talking monotonously to the wall opposite, “I realised my life has become very work-centric and I needed to fix that.”</p><p>“Ok,” Kara said, pulling her in closer and gently kissing her shoulder.</p><p>Alex fiddled with a ball of wool, seemingly oblivious to Kara’s touch and stabbing it with one of the many crochet hooks that were strewn about the apartment.</p><p>“Whoah, ok,” Kara said, grabbing the hook from Alex as she became focused and aggressive, endangering her fingers. “You can talk to me, you know.You don’t need to take it out on the wool, or your hand. People don’t usually send 911 for crochet.”</p><p>“Maybe I just thought you could help. You know, you like all that cutesy stuff. And you have superpowers. This is basically made for you.”</p><p>“Really?” Kara asked, unconvinced.</p><p>“Or I missed you?” Alex said, clutching at straws.</p><p>“Maybe you wouldn’t be missing me if you’d made it to games night yesterday?”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>“So what’s really happening here?”</p><p>Alex swallowed and took a sip from the nearby glass of scotch, ignoring Kara’s disapproving look. “For ages, the DEO was my life,” she began hesitantly, “Before J’onn recruited me, everything was kind of falling apart but it, the DEO, gave me purpose, as did keeping you safe. And then Maggie came along and suddenly everything made sense and for the first time my life didn’t just have purpose, it felt whole. But she’s gone now and that was my choice and now I just, I just feel empty.”</p><p>“So you thought you’d replace her with crochet?” Kara said, adjusting her glasses.</p><p>“I dunno. I’d had the rest of the wedding shower tequila, before I made it onto the scotch, and ended up on Youtube, you know?” Alex said, forcing a smile, “I don’t even know what I was looking for but I found this crochet tutorial, to make a smiley face. And I thought it might be cool, you know? To make something instead of destroying it, for once. And the face looked so happy. I thought it could be good to focus on something different. But the tutorial didn’t mention how hard it was going to be. I mean, I can do surgeries. How is this harder than sewing people back together?” she said, feebly holding up the ball of wool.</p><p>“Maybe because you didn’t do your medical training over Youtube… or when you were drunk.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk… And who says I was sober when I was at Med School.”</p><p>Kara tried not to look too horrified, “Goodjob the DEO found you when they did.”</p><p>“I just want to crochet a smiley face,” Alex said pathetically. “They made it look so easy,”</p><p>“Oh, Alex. I’m sure you will. Just maybe not today,” Kara said, pulling her in tight.</p><p>It was then that Alex broke completely. All the hurt that had been bubbling inside her that she’d fought so hard to hide, even after their Midvale trip, came to the fore and she collapsed fully into Kara who simply wrapped both arms around her sobbing frame.</p><p>“You’re going to get through this, with or without crochet,” Kara whispered to the top of Alex’s head, “But you don’t have to do it alone. You’ve got me and everyone else and one day you’ll crochet that smiley face.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>